The present disclosure relates generally to a photovoltaic energy system and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling a stationary energy storage in a photovoltaic energy system.
Photovoltaic energy systems are used to convert solar energy into electricity using solar panels or other materials that exhibit the photovoltaic effect. Large scale photovoltaic energy systems include a collection of solar panels that form a photovoltaic field. The power output of a photovoltaic energy system is largely dependent upon weather conditions and other environmental factors that affect solar intensity. Changes in solar intensity can occur suddenly, for example, if a cloud formation casts a shadow upon the photovoltaic field.
The electricity generated by the photovoltaic energy system may be stored in a stationary storage device such as a battery. The battery may be charged and discharged throughout the day to power a building. Optimal control of the charge and discharge of the battery may reduce the amount of energy purchased from an energy grid and may have economic advantages.